1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of computerized reservoir modeling, and more particularly, to a system and method configured to enable local updating of a three-dimensional (3D) geocellular model.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the oil and gas industry, reservoir modeling involves the construction of a computer model of a petroleum reservoir, for the purposes of improving estimation of reserves and making decisions regarding the development of the field.